falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Out of Time
|animation =Out of Time.gif }} Out of Time is a main story quest in Fallout 4. Quick walkthrough Detailed walkthrough Escape from Vault 111 Upon regaining control, the Sole Survivor can open their spouse's pod door by means of the release switch to the right of the pod. Interact with the spouse's body to gain their wedding ring and hear the player character vow to find the people who killed them and get Shaun back. None of the other pods can be opened, and interacting with them reveals that everyone else is dead. There is a monitoring terminal near the end of the room which reveals that their cause of death was asphyxiation due to life support failure.Pod Occupant Status: Occupant status: Deceased. Cause of Death: Asphyxiation due to Life Support failure. It also reveals that the Sole Survivor was released due to a remote override being issued.Pod Occupant Status Pods C6/C7: Occupant status: Unknown. -- Pod Door Manual Override Engaged/Remote Override Engaged. The door to the left in the hallway leads to more cryogenic pods with dead occupants and another terminal which reveals that they met the same fate as the occupants in the previous chamber. The hallway leads to another door, which is malfunctioningVault 111 terminal entries - April 23, 2078: The main door accessing the vault exit is malfunctioning. The main door accessing the vault exit is malfunctioning. Now the only way out is through the Overseer's evacuation tunnel, how convenient for him. He has one of the science team watching the door into his office at all times from a little makeshift checkpoint. Got invited to a meeting tonight. Support staffers and security only. Sounds like I'm not the only one with an axe to grind. and will not open; head through the door on the right. Follow the corridor and turn to the left, to find a room with a window and a giant roach on the other side of the glass. Upon approach, the roach will scurry off. Grab the baton from the crate directly underneath the window, as it will be needed shortly. (There is another baton a couple of rooms further, should this one be missed.) Before heading through the door, take a detour to the right to find a stimpak and a security terminal. The terminal details the purpose of Vault 111 and the operational protocols of its staff, plus the security logs reveal a growing discontent with the overseer of the vault culminating in a confrontation.Security Logs - LAST ENTRY: A handful of us confronted the Overseer about opening up the Vault. I never knew a man that small could shout that loud. Now he's locked himself in his office along with the rest of the science staff. We're supposed to hand over any food, weapons, and medicine we have by tonight, or there's "going to be consequences." I've talked to everyone. It's time. One way or another, we're getting out of this Vault. Upon going through the door and down the hall, near to a mess hall entrance, the Sole Survivor will come across a hostile radroach. Kill it and head into the mess hall. There is a recreational terminal there containing a Red Menace game holotape, which can be ejected and taken. The door to the left leads into the main power room of the vault, where there are three more radroaches. Kill them and head through the door, to find a staircase and two more roaches. Kill them and then go through the door. The overseer's office has three stimpaks, a pair of eyeglasses and a 10mm pistol with some ammunition. The open security gate has some more 10mm ammo, another 10mm pistol and the Cryolator inside a Master locked case. The overseer's terminal, in addition to revealing the overseer's role in what ultimately happened, also has the command to open the evacuation tunnel. Open the tunnel and pass through the door. The next tunnel has a total of six radroaches infesting it along with a V.A.T.S. tutorial. After clearing the tunnel and going through the exit door, the player character will encounter two more radroaches. After killing them, proceed to the vault door controls and get the Pip-Boy 3000 Mark IV from the skeleton of the dead scientist. (The exit room also contains more 10mm ammo in one of the lockers as well as an unopened "new vault suit," the second of the two that can be picked up on the way.) Activate the door controls, and head through to the exit chamber. Upon going into the elevator, the player character will be offered one last opportunity to customize the Sole Survivor's name, appearance and SPECIAL attributes before heading out into the wasteland of the Commonwealth. A Ruined Sanctuary Upon returning to the surface, the Sole Survivor lets out a gasp after the elevator reaches the surface. Retrace the path the player character took to get to the vault to get back to the ruins of Sanctuary Hills. Codsworth will be near the player character's home. Speak to him in order to get some understanding about what happened to the world and how long it's been since the bombs fell. He states that 210 years have passed since the Great War. There is also an easy Persuasion option and the Hi honey! holotape that the player character will receive during the conversation with Codsworth. Explore the neighborhood by following Codsworth who is searching for signs of life. This will lead to combat with bloatflies and radroaches. When the two battles are done, Codsworth will suggest the Sole Survivor to go to Concord to continue the search for Shaun. The road to Concord leads south out of Sanctuary Hills across the bridge. Head down the road to find the Red Rocket truck stop where Dogmeat can be found and is willing to accompany the Sole Survivor as a companion. If sticking around to explore the Red Rocket, there will be a battle with five to six mole rats before moving on. Concord Upon reaching Concord, the Sole Survivor will hear the sound of gunfire ahead. Travel toward its source to reach the Museum of Freedom, where three to four raiders are battling a man on the roof with a laser musket. Kill the raiders, and the man will implore the player character to grab another laser musket off a dead minuteman and head inside to take down the raiders and save the settlers inside. Interact with Preston Garvey and this will complete the quest and begin When Freedom Calls. Quest stages Notes * It is possible to clear out the area before talking to Codsworth, doing so will make him point the player character to Concord as soon as he is spoken to. * If visiting Concord before speaking to Codsworth, the dialogue will change and he will be immediately available as a companion. * This quest will remain active in the quest log if the Sole Survivor reaches Diamond City straight away or meets Nick Valentine without reaching Concord first. If Codsworth is spoken to after the Sole Survivor does this, he will automatically become available as a companion and the insect smashing part will be skipped. He will still ask the Sole Survivor to find the remnants of the Commonwealth Minutemen in Concord, though. * Completing the main quest line before talking to Codsworth will cause some unique dialogue involving Shaun. Category:Fallout 4 quests de:Zeitreisen für Anfänger es:Fuera del tiempo fr:Hors du temps pl:Powrót z przeszłości pt:Sem Tempo ru:Время на исходе uk:Час закінчується zh:超越时空